Stranger Danger
by Ember411
Summary: With three cop parents you'd think that the rules of stranger danger would be 100 times more enforced. However, there is a difference between a child saying they know AND then comes the moment of when they meet a stranger. Sonny Carisi will test this. Not the best summary, but better story inside I promise! Rollisi, Jesse Rollins. Rated K due to mentions of rape and kidnapping.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! So I haven't been able to update anything in a while from school work and real life work and other projects, so I haven't been on this in...two or three months, around that?**

 **I was binge watching youtube videos and came across these few videos by Coby Persin that involve stranger danger and children.**

 **Since there are many Rollisi fans and, from what some of you had said to me in my first SVU story 'Definition' there aren't many Rollisi stories. So, as well as working on two future Rollisi stories, I will write some other Rollisi/Jesse/OC stories until then.**

* * *

 _ **Saturday**_

 _ **July 1, 2023.**_

 _ **9:15 AM**_

For a hot summer day in New York, it as only seventy-five degrees with lots of wind. Crimes didn't change though. The streets were still filled with bad people doing bad things for reasons that were just as bad, whether or not the person had thought their reason was a great reason.

At the Carisi-Rollins home, a small two level home with a backyard that was located just outside of the city but still close enough for Jesse to attend her same school and for Carisi and Amanda to stay at their jobs, Amanda came down the stairs ready to drop off Jesse at her friends home and swing by the office. She and Carisi for the past two years had alternated weekends; when she worked, he was off. When he worked, she was off. He had two Saturdays, she had two Saturdays. Both had Sundays off.

She entered the kitchen to find Carisi sitting across from their one year old son, Dominick Carisi III (Mick was his nickname, though he was occasionally called Mickey by Jesse and some of his cousins). Except for his brown hair from Sonny, Mick looked entirely like Amanda. She still remembers the day he was born in April of last year.

 _"Geeze, this kids keep coming out looking like me!"_

 _"You make good looking kids, Rollins!"_

"Come on Mick, open wide." Carisi said as he held up the spoonful of yogurt for his son to take. The little boy opened wide and Carisi made some sort of airplane sound as the spoon entered Mick's mouth. "Good boy!"

Amanda stood to the side watching as her two boys continued their breakfast. It probably took a minute or two before Carisi noticed her in the room and waved (she waved back) then looked at Mick. "You want mommy to take over?"

Amanda took his place in the seat in a matter of seconds, wanting to feed her son while Carisi got his own breakfast (toast and coffee) while waiting for Jesse. "Hey Mick," She fed him the next full piece of yogurt on the spoon. "Say 'mama' Mick. Mama."

Carisi tried not to laugh as Amanda tried to force the baby boy to speak. She was determined to have him say it. She had gotten Jesse to say it, now it was Mickey's turn. Carisi had told her that Mick would probably say 'daddy' first since most babies did (and told her that Jesse's case was different because it was just Amanda round). "Amanda, he won't say it."

"Yes he will."

Before Carisi could make a rebuttal the sound of an eight year old came running down the stairs. Jesse came into the kitchen with her backpack (with her swimsuit and change of clothes inside) strapped on and took an apple from the counter. "Mom, can Marley come over after practice?"

Amanda replied, "You're going to Papa's house after practice. Dad's dropping you off on his way to Long Island." She turned to see the pout on Jesse's face. "Call him on the way."

Carisi asked, "Who's Marley?"

"Marley Pinder. Her brother Fido is in my class." Jesse explained. " Abbey is my best cousin girlfriend, Marley is my best girlfriend outside family and Fido's my best boyfriend." She laughed.

Amanda darted her eyes to Carisi. She knew that he knew Jesse meant a boy that's her friend, but that didn't stop Carisi (or Declan) from saying a word.

"Boyfriend? Boys are gross."

"You're a boy."

"No, I'm Dad."

"You're a boy."

"No."

"Sonny, she's eight. Not three."

"They're still gross, Rollins." Carisi stated, with a smirk. "Only good boys are family members."

She found herself rolling her eyes as she stood up from the chair. She could only imagine Carisi in a couple of years when Jesse began dating. "Come on Jesse. Let's get on the road or we'll be late."

Jesse hugged Carisi, Amanda gave a quick kiss and the two of them were out the door. Carisi picked up Mick to get the toddler ready for the day.

He passed the television that Jesse had, again, forgotten to turn off (why she kept the volume low was beyond him). Just as he had just grabbed the remote, the news cast came on for a report in New Jersey. A seven year old boy and his nine year old sister had been kidnapped by a couple who claimed to had known the children's parents. The sister had been raped by the man, several times as she had reported, and her brother was touched by the man. The sister told a police officer than the man had told her several things about her parents that only her parents and herself knew about. Carisi, in his mind, suspected that the wife or a third person that knew the family well had provided the information.

The report also included a couple of reminders for parents to teach their children about the dangers of strangers to their children.

Three law enforcement parents was more than enough to teach Jesse and Mick about the dangers of talking to strangers and going with them. Even his niece Abbey knew better.

But he also knew that there was a difference between Jesse and Abbey _saying_ they know and then comes the moment of this sort of thing _actually_ happening.

* * *

 **Mick! :)**

 **Overprotected Carisi, oh boy.**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Part 2 will be uploaded probably next week at some point.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Keep Swimming Local Pool**

 **Saturday July 8, 2023**

 **12:15 PM**

 **New York, New York.**

Swim class ended and both Jesse and Abbey stood inside the building waiting for Abbey's mother to grab them and bring back to her house (Declan was unable to pickup Jesse today). As the girls waited and waiting, Abbey became aggravated and bored.

"Ma said she'd be here by the time we got out."

"There might be traffic."

"Yeah, I figure that too. But she's the one who races me out of the door by _seven-thirty_ to get here by ten for lessons."

Jesse asked, "Well, something can come up."

"Jesse! If anything came up than we'd be told by now." Abbey said as she stood up on her feet from the bench. "Let's just walk back to the house."

Jesse looked at her friend a little perplexed. "I don't know if that's a good idea. We're suppose to stay here."

"Come on Jesse. We're almost nine. We're just about old enough to go on walks by ourselves." Abbey smiled. She looked up at a camera and said, "Just look at the camera. It's recording us so when we leave they know the time we left."

Jesse looked up at the camera. "But we have to stay here Abbey."

"I got you. You got me. I know the way like the back of my hand."

Jesse hesitated for a couple of minutes as she thought deeply. She had to stay here, it was the right thing to do. But she did want to leave building as quickly as possible. She nodded slowly as she stood up from the bench.

Both girls turned to the camera, waved, then left for the forty-five minute walk back to Abbey's home.

* * *

The girls were fifteen minute into their walk back to the house as they came to a coffee shop. Jesse turned to Abbey and said, "I have to use the bathroom."

"I can wait."

"No stupid, come with me."

"It's a single stall bathroom. I'll hold your stuff and wait." She said.

"Don't leave me. Promise?" Jesse held up her pinky for Abbey to take,

Abbey took hold her Jesse's pinky with her own. "Pinky promise."

Jesse walk away to the inside of the store. Abbey sat on the side of the road on the sidewalk waiting for her. A blue car came speeding up to Abbey and came to a halt. Abbey saw the dark window roll down and an older man, about late thirties to early forties, stick his head out. "Hey!"

"Who?"

"Hey, honey!" He said in a panic voice. "Your mom's been in a car accident!"

Abbey stood up in an second. She looked horrified. "What!?"

"Your dad sent me to find you. He said you'd probably be here." The older man said. "Come on, she's at the hospital!"

"My cousin is inside. She'll be right out."

"Okay, but we have to hurry. It was a real bad one."

A couple of seconds later Jesse came running out of the coffee shop. She saw Abbey crying hysterically. "What is it?" She asked, ignoring the blue car.

"Ma's in an accident!"

"What?"

"She's been in an accident, Jesse." Abbey retold her. "We have to go see her!"

"How do you know?" Jesse asked. Abbey pointed to the man in the car. Jesse looked at him. She and Abbey had known one another since birth. She had no idea who this guy was. "Abbey, who's this guy?"

"I'm a friend of her dad's." The man answered. "Come on in! We have to go now!"

Abbey began to turn when Jesse gripped her shoulder. "What!?"

Jesse whispered, "Run."

"NO!"

"Abbey!"

"No! We have to go!"

"Don' get in the cat, idiot!"

"Her mother has been in an accident. Your aunt." The man again said.

"Abbey, run." Jesse said. The man began to get out of the car, Jesse pulled harder. "RUN!"

Abbey knew what to do. She began to run with Jesse. The girls ran, Abbey turned back to see the man still there. Abbey came to a halt, letting Jesse run on her own, turned around and ran back to the man. "Where's my Ma?"

"The hospital. Come on, let's go." He said as he opened the front door for her.

* * *

Jesse ran another few blocks before she stopped. She looked behind and saw nobody else. "Abbey?" She called out. "Abbey!?" No answer.

Jesse ran back to the coffee shop hoping she went inside for whatever reason. No Abbey anywhere. "Abbey!" She cried with tears down her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Minor swearing from Abbey in this chapter.**

Inside of the man's car, Abbey kept sobbing but soon soothed herself knowing they were going to the hospital as quickly as possible. "What hospital she at?" She asked the man.

The man didn't respond.

"Sir, what hospital is she at?"

Still, no response.

"Yo, where she at?" Abbey shouted in frustration this time. Why was this guy not responding to her? "Hey!"

The man snapped at her. "Sit down and shut your mouth."

"Just tell me where you're taking me!"

"We have to stop by my apartment first."

"No! To the hospital!"

"I have to get something at the apartment first, girl. Now shut up and sit down." He said as he texted on his phone at the red light.

Abbey was now confused and angry. "Yo, go to the fucking hospital!"

"Jeeze, nice mouth kid."

"To the hospital, asshole!"

The man grabbed her wrist and held it tightly. "You keep your mouth shut or I'll throw you out the car and back up to run you over."

"Try me!"

The man leaned over, unlocked the car door, unbuckled Abbey and began pushing her. Abbey saw that this man was being truthful. She cried out, "OK! OK! I'LL STOP!" The man pulled her back in and told her to buckle up again as he closed the door and child locked the door.

Abbey stared out the window. _Holy shit. I'm in trouble._ She thought.

* * *

Back at the store Jesse ran inside hoping that her friend was inside. "Abbey!? Abbey!?" She called out. "Abbey!?" She shouted as she ran around the store. She ran up to the counter where a woman sat reading off her cell phone. "Miss, have you seen my friend?" She asked in a panic. "She's my height with brown hair tied into a ponytail. She's got on a red t-shirt and jean shorts with blue sneakers."

The woman shook her head and continued back to her cell phone.

Alright. Now Jesse was panicking. She was on the verge of a toddler breakdown. As in just plumping her butt on the floor and sobbing her head off until the windows broke. She ran out of the store pulling her braids out of her brain and breathing heavy.

* * *

Inside of the car Abbey was trying to remain calm as the car drove who knows where. She had a plan when she got out: Scream her head off. Bite the guy and scream as she ran. Maybe if he pulled over to a gas station she could try to get someone's attention to get out of this car. Now she had wished that he had put her in his trunk. She saw a video online of someone who had been stuck in someone's trunk and managed to get saved by kicking out a tail light and getting the attention of someone in the car that was behind the kidnappers car.

The man made a conversation with her. Or at least tried too. "That's a pretty top."

Abbey refused to speak to him.

"So, what's your name again? Abbey? Abigail?"

No answer.

"Come on kid. Talk to me."

"I want my mommy!" She shouted. "I want my mommy and daddy!"

"Too bad."

"My uncle's a cop. He'll kick your sorry ass, asshole"

"Nice mouth." He said

* * *

Jesse stood outside of the store hysterically crying now. She didn't know where Abbey was, she had no idea what to do and for the love of yellow apples she couldn't think straight. Jesse felt like she was about to pass out on the cement sidewalk right outside of the store. Just as she was about to go back inside to call the police she turned and saw her swim teacher, Coach Doherty. "Mr. Doherty!" She called out and ran to him.

The thirty-three year old man turned at the name and saw Jesse running to him. He was a bit confused but sat on his knees to greet her. "Jesse?"

Jesse ran up to him and was breathing uncontrollably. "Abbey...man...store...cars!" She tried to get out.

"Okay, okay," Coach Doherty said to her as he helped her breathe to calm down. "Good, so what happened?"

"Some guy took Abbey and I don't know where she is or what to do!" She cried. "He said there was an accident her mom was in and in the hospital, but I knew he was lying and tried to get Abbey to not go with him but she ignored me and got in the car with him. I didn't know until I was already a few blocks down the road because I told Abbey to run from the man." She said quickly and took a gasp of air. "I don't know where she is!"

Coach Doherty nodded and said, "Okay, okay. Which way did the car go?" Jesse shrugged. "The closet hospital is the one near the pool. Maybe he went that direction to confuse her...come on," He stood up and took her hand. "Maybe she got out and ran into the building. The front desk people are still there."

Jesse nodded. Yeah. Maybe she got out. Abbey's been known to escape her own backyard and sneaked out of her grandparents car from the sunroof. She didn't get a look at the car, but maybe if it had a sunroof she could escape from there. Or a bobby pin trick they'd seen on television once.

* * *

Abbey was still with the man. It was almost two now. She's been in the car with this guy for almost an hour now. She was surprised there was no Amber alert on her now. Shouldn't there be?

The man pulled into the back of the creepy looking apartment building. He pulled into a parking spot and turned off the engine. "Alright, come one."

"NO!"

"Shut up!"

"NO!"

Abbey screamed, but the man covered her mouth and held her tightly and shushed her repeatably. Abbey kept screaming at the top of her lungs. She began squirming around to get the man to lose grip of her but he was stronger than the girl. Abbey fought her way to lick a sloppy lick on the man or bite him. Nope, stronger hand.

"Aw crap," The man muttered as Abbey continued to squirm. "Land man is coming. You tell him your my kid or your dead, got it?" He gripped her hard at the end.

Abbey, almost crying now, nodded.

 _"What the hell?"_ A man's voice called out. Abbey thought it sounded a bit familiar.

She heard footsteps coming to the door and she shook in fear. The door handle opened and the door opened. Abbey shifted her eyes to the floor to avoid eye contact.

"Gabriella!"


	4. Chapter 4

" _Gabriella!"_

Abbey knew that voice. She turned to the older man looking down at her. "Dad?" She asked.

Before Tommy got a word in, Bella pushed him aside and deadly stared down at Abbey. "Gabriella Mary Carisi-Sullivan, get out of here now!" She barked.

Abbey climbed out of the car as slowly as she could. She knew her mother's tone. This was the tone of death. Abbey knew she was in trouble. _Deep_ trouble.

"Well!?" Bella questioned her daughter with hands on her hips. "What's your excuse?"

"What?" Abbey questioned.

"How many times have your father, uncle and I told you about going with strangers? Huh?" Bella shouted. "My God Gabriella! You're nine! You know better than that."

Tommy added onto the conversation. "Abbey, do you know how many sick people are out there in the world who just promise to take you home and then never let you out?"

Abbey nodded slowly. She knew better. "The guy said mom was in an accident and at the hospital."

"People will say or do whatever. If you know know them, than Daddy and I don't know them. Got it?" Bella asked. Abbey nodded. "Good."

Abbey nodded again and then shot her head up. "Wait...was this a trick?" She asked. She answered her own question. "What the hell!? You dirty lying bastards!"

"GABRIELLA!" Bella shouted.

"What? Dad shouts it whenever a sports game is on."

Tommy turned red in embarrassment while Bella nudged Tommy in the shoulder. Tommy coughed and said, "No excuse."

The three of them heard the back door opened. After about a minute, Amanda came over to their side and looked in the passenger seat. "Abbey, where's Jesse?" Amanda asked.

Abbey asked with a slight attitude. "Who's the driver?"

Sonny came over and said with a serious tone, "A friend at the police station. Where's your cousin?"

"I don't know. She ran off when this guy tried us."

"Where were you guys?"

"Some coffee store."

"Petite Cafe," The guy inside of the car told them. "I go there a few times a week. Only coffee shop that gives out candy like it's a general store."

* * *

Sonny, Declan and Amanda drove to the cafe where Jesse was last seen. They hoped that when Jesse realized that Abbey wasn't with her, she'd come back and go inside for help. When they arrived at the cafe they noticed that the woman was locking up the doors.

"Hey!" Declan shouted as he and Amanda got out of the car before Sonny finished parking. The woman turned to them. "Wait a minute!"

"We're closing early. Family emergency." She told her. "Sorry."

"Did you see this girl?" Amanda held up a photo of Jesse (She had taken it a couple of days ago). "She was wearing a peach top and white skirt."

The woman took the photo to get a closer look at it. She nodded. "Yes. She came in looking for her friend. I didn't see her friend."

"Did you help at least?" Declan asked.

"Hmm," The woman said as she gave a look while returning the photos. "I know kids. One gets me away from the front where the candy bars are and next thing I know, a second later, I'm out a hundred dollars."

"Oh great." Amanda replied in sarcasm. "Candy is more important than children."

"But I know who she's with."

"What?" Sonny asked. "She went with someone?"

"Yes. A regular," She said. "Cade Doherty."

They knew who that was. The swim teacher. "Where is he?"

"It's Saturday, probably still at the swimming pool."


	5. Chapter 5

At the building where swimming events too place, the three parents drove up and saw a couple of people inside. They were a bit surprised seeing as the girls got out of class twelve, the woman at the coffee shop explained that Jesse had been inside of the shop a couple of minutes before one, they found Abbey with Paul at two and it was now almost two-twenty.

"It's like Carmen San Diago." Sonny said as they entered the building.

"Hey, is Cade Doherty here?" Declan asked the man at the desk. "We're looking for our daughter."

The man looked on a clipboard he had on his desk, the sign-in and sign-out sheet. "Carisi-Murphy?

"Yes."

"Yeah, he just asked me to call you. He's in his office with the girl."

* * *

In the back office Jesse was still sobbing. She hadn't stopped crying since before they arrived here at the swimming pool. She was upset and worried, like anyone would be in this case. She just wanted her mommy, daddy, papa and cousin.

Cade Doherty was just about to phone the Rollin-Carisi household, having the front desk call Declan, to come get Jesse and report Abbey missing, when the door barged opened. Jesse looked up and saw her mom in the doorway. She jumped up in a second and ran to her. "Mom!" She cried as she hugged Amanda.

"Hi Jesse girl," Amanda hugged her and rubbed her back. Amanda kissed the top of Jesse's head and said, "It's okay."

A minute later Declan and Carisi came running into the room. Jesse reacted instantly to their presence and hugged them—digging into each arm of a man. She couldn't even speak she was so happy to see her family. "Abbey's missing!" She shouted with tears in her eyes rolling down her cheek.

Declan told her, "No, she's okay."

"Huh?"

"She's okay." Declan continued. "We'll tell you when you get home."

Carisi kissed the side of her head. "We're proud of you Jesse."


	6. Chapter 6

**Welp. I just realized that I did the math wrong. Jesse and Abbey were born in 2015. That means that in this story the year takes place in 2024. Not 2023. I apologize for that mistake. I'm a better writer than mathematics solver, ha ha.**

* * *

That night at Declan's house Jesse was in her bed reading her novel, _Because of Winn-Dixie._ She could hear her Papa's girlfriend, Valeria Ronan, down the hallway putting their two year old daughter (Jesse's half-sister), Jane, to bed. She finished up the third chapter when her door was knocked on and Amanda came in. "Hi Jesse girl," She said. "Mind if I come in?"

"Sure." She said as closed her book on the book mark. "I thought you left already."

"Trying to kick me out?" Amanda smirked. "Who's the boy sneaking you out?"

"Kirk Gleason." Jesse laughed as Amanda sat on the edge of the bed.

"I had to talk to Papa about a couple of things and ended up talking longer than I planned. I saw the light on so I came to say goodnight again." The older blonde explained. "You okay?"

She nodded slowly. Jesse was still shaken up from what had happened today. But she felt safe now. "I'm okay."

Amanda nodded and put on a smile. She could tell Jesse was still shaken up from what happened today. But at least she knew that her girl did the right thing today. "We're proud of you Jesse. Papa, Dad and I. You did the right thing today."

"When?"

"When the car came up and the guy tried to get you in the car. You did the right thing by running away. Then go ask for help inside the store and then asking an adult you knew and trusted to help you."

Jesse nodded a bit slowly but forced a smile. Yep, she did do the right thing. But everything was still so real to her and made her anxious. "How long is Abbey going to be in trouble?"

"You know that show you two watch every Wednesday night?" Jesse nodded. "She's going to miss three episodes, three swim lessons and no friends for three weeks."

"That's ten decades for Abbey." Jesse laughed. She let out a large yawn soon after.

"You've had a long day," Amanda stood up from Jesse's bed. "Go to sleep now."

Jesse nodded and lazily placed her book on her table stand next to her bed. "Night mom. Love you."

"Love you too." Amanda covered Jesse with the covers, kissed her head and turned the light off.

* * *

Back at the Carisi-Rollins home Mick was still up. The boy rarely slept at night, getting the nickname "Party Baby" from family members. Carisi was sitting on the ground with Mick trying to tucker the boy out with toys that weren't very exciting. However, Mick found them too interesting to sleep. "Fine. Don't be a crank in the morning though Mick." Carisi said as he lightly poked his son on his tummy, erupting the toddler in giggles.

Amanda, sitting on the couch with Franny, watched the duo. "You don't think we scared Jesse and Abbey too much, right?"

"Nah. I called Bella around nine and Abbey's fine." Carisi. "Jesse's sensitive but she did the right thing."

"Yeah." Amanda shrugged. "I guess I feel a little bad for scaring her like that. But at least it was McCormick."

* * *

 **That's the end of this story. I have most of my two other Rollisi/SVU stories thought out. Now I just have to write them. I plan on writing out the whole story first and then post one at a time. Not write then post, write then post, write then post, etc.**


End file.
